disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saturday Disney
Saturday Disney was an Australian television block which aired on Saturday mornings, which aired from January 27, 1990 to September 24, 2016. Produced by Buena Vista International and the Seven Network Australia. History of the show and series that aired Originally proposed to be an Australian edition of the international franchise, The Disney Club. The producers convinced Disney to allow them to use the Saturday Disney title to avoid confusion with The Mickey Mouse Club. Saturday Disney was originally a two-hour program airing three programs. The show had three hosts at any one time always consisting of two females and one male. The only exception of having more than three hosts on air at one time was whenever a co-host was leaving and their replacement was introduced on screen either a number of weeks beforehand, or during the final episode of the co-host who was leaving. The presenters were also credited as 'segment producers', and wrote and researched their own stories, they were also featured in the Australian edition of the Disney Adventures magazine. TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Raw Toonage and Bonkers all had their Australian premiere on this block. At first the show only aired Disney animated series while the live action series Disney made aired afterwards, it eventually started airing live action series starting with Hannah Montana. From 2012 to 2016, the show expanded to three-hours airing five programs. Interstitial Segment The Assistant — a parody of reality television series The Apprentice. Double Dog Dare — Each host took turns (one each week) to complete ridiculous, embarrassing or challenging tasks which may have resulted in eating unusual food punishments upon failure, regularly ingredients mixed in a blender.19 Ideas for dares and punishments were regularly sent in by viewers. This popular segment was a prominent feature of the show for many years. Hazard Man — A comedy segment about a childish superhero, played by host Marc Buhaj. Letter of the Week — A chosen fan letter which could be letters, drawings, or art sent in by viewers. Winners usually received many prizes, and the artwork was displayed around the set. Shows *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Ducktales'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Bonkers'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Aladdin'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Quack Pack'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Hercules'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Recess'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''I Didn't Do It'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Fillmore!'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Weekenders'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Jessie'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Kickin' it'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Lab Rats'' Category:Gravity Falls Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:DuckTales Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:TaleSpin Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Goof Troop Category:Bonkers Category:Gargoyles Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Little Mermaid Category:101 Dalmatians: The Series episodes Category:The Lion King Category:Quack Pack Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Kim Possible Category:Disney's Doug Category:Pepper Ann Category:Recess Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Hannah Montana Category:Fillmore! Category:House of Mouse Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Weekenders Category:The Buzz on Maggie